The present invention relates to the dispersion of carbonaceous materials and more particularly to coal-aqueous coal mixtures.
Coal as an energy source is in abundant supply. It is estimated that in the United States there is more energy available in coal than in petroleum, natural gas, oil shale and tar sands combined. The substitution of coal for natural gas and oil on a large scale would therefore seem a ready-made solution to our energy problems. Unfortunately, however, unlike oil and gas consumption, coal use is limited not by reserves or production capacity but rather by the extraordinary industrial and regulatory difficulties of burning it in a convenient, efficient and environmentally acceptable manner.
A number of techniques are being explored to provide coal as a more useful energy source. One such technique employs gasification methods such as destructive distillation, to effect the conversion of coal to a low or medium Btu gas. In another approach, high pressure hydrogenation is utilized to liquefy coal to make it more suited for transport, burning and the like.
Another technique suggested, and the one to which the present invention relates, is the technique whereby solid coal particles are dispersed in a fluid carrier medium, such as fuel oil or water to form coal-aqueous or coal-oil mixtures.
Coal-oil and coal-aqueous mixtures, however, are distinct systems, each having its own difficulties of formulation. For example, while coal and oil are relatively compatible, coal and water are not. Thus, unlike in the formulation of coal-oil admixtures, in the formulation of coal-aqueous admixtures, the initial dispersing of the coal in the continuous water phase, especially large amounts of coal, represents a challenging obstacle. Moreover, after dispersion, stabilizing, i.e. keeping the coal from settling out of the water phase, must be also achieved.
Such coal mixtures offer considerable advantages. They are more readily transported then dry solid coal, are more easily stored and are less subject to the risks of explosion by spontaneous ignition, the latter being a significant factor in handling coal. In addition, providing coal in a fluid form can permit its burning in apparatus normally used for burning fuel oil. This can greatly facilitate the transition from fuel oil to coal as a primary energy source, another highly desirable result.
Various coal-oil and coal-aqueous mixtures have been described in the literature. For example, British Pat. No. 1,523,193 discloses a mixture comprised of fuel oil and from 15 to 55% by weight of finely ground coal particles reduced in particle size to 10 microns or finer. The effort required to grind coal to such fine sizes, however, makes the process less economically attractive. Moreover, the use of fuel oil as a carrier medium negates the requirement of lessening our dependence upon fuel oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,229 is an example of coal-oil mixtures stabilized with high molecular weight adducts of alkylene oxide and an alcohol, an amine, a carboxylic acid or phenol having at least three active hydrogens. In this patent, oil is the continuous carrier phase and accordingly, the stabilization of the coal, as emphasized repeatedly therein, in the continuous oil phase, is essentially the only concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,098 discloses aqueous coal slurry compositions containing water soluble polymers, which are thickeners, such as xanthan gum, hydroxypropyl guar gum or poly(ethylene oxide) having a molecular weight over 100,000.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,887, there is disclosed a dispersion of coal in an aqueous medium wherein the coal is ground to a defined array of particle sizes, a substantial portion of which being about 325 mesh Tyler Standard screen or even finer. Here again, substantial and selective grinding of the coal is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,109, discloses a technique for cleaning and dispersing coal in water utilizing dispersing agents which by selective adsorption impart different electrical charges to the carbon particles and the impurities. The dispersing agents taught are polyelectrolytes, such as alkali metal and ammonium salts of polycarboxylic acids and polyphosphates.
PCT International Application No. WO 83/01069 discloses compositions comprising coal, water and polyelectrolytes which are water soluble polyethylenes containing certain sulfur containing substituents. Combinations of these sulfur containing polyethylenes and other surfactants such as polyacrylic acid and poly(ethylene oxides) (exemplified by low molecular poly(ethylene oxide)) are also disclosed therein.
The article titled "Development and Evaluation of Highly-Loaded Coal Slurries" published in the 2nd International Symposium on Coal-Oil Mixture Combustion, Nov. 27-29, 1979, teaches coal-aqueous mixtures using coal of bimodal particle size distributions and containing modified starches, biocides and a wetting agent such as TRITON X, an octylphenoxy (ethyleneoxy) ethanol surfactant of low molecular weight.
And according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,095 a still further method is mentioned in the literature for forming emulsions of bulk solids by admixing the solid, such as coal, with water and oil in the presence of an oxyalkylated octyl phenol emulsifying agent.
Finally, a number of further patents disclose mechanical treatments and dispersants for providing coal in a carrier medium. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,453; 4,104,035; 3,620,698; 3,764,547; 3,996,026; 3,210,168; 3,524,682; 4,330,301; 4,305,729; European Pat. No. 0 050 412 and PCT International Application No. WO 81-01152.
While the art has attempted to provide coal in dispersed fluid form, as evidenced by the above-described procedures, there still remains the need for improving these methods in order to provide coal mixtures without undue mechanical or chemical treatment. It would be highly desirable to provide coal in aqueous mixture form wherein only minor amounts of additive materials are needed to disperse the coal to high solids concentrations of 70% by weight, or higher. It would be further desirable to provide coal-aqueous mixtures wherein the coal is precleaned of impurities so that the resultant mixtures are clean burning or relatively clean burning and thus more environmentally acceptable.